Klaus and Hope
The father - daughter relationship between Niklaus Mikaelson and Hope Mikaelson. Hope is Klaus' only child with Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Klaus soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own step-father, Mikael. Because of that, and in spite of the fact that Hope's blood can be used to sire Hybrids, Klaus has made it clear that he doesn't want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. He was forced to send her away to live with her aunt Rebekah in order to protect her from those who would try to harm her in order to get revenge on Klaus and his family. Since her aunt's imprisonment in the Fauline Mansion, it is unknown whether Klaus will be able to spend more time with Hope in the interim. Klaus and Hayley have decided to work hard to make New Orleans a safe home for Hope by taking control of all of the various supernatural factions in the city. Once they accomplish this plan, they intend to bring Hope back to New Orleans to live with her mother and father. Hope was living in New Orleans with her mother and Jackson, in an apartment across the street from Klaus and the Mikaelson family. She was under the protection of her father. However, due to events and a brewing war between Marcel Gerard and Klaus, Klaus and the rest of his siblings sacrificed themselves and are currently neutralized. Since Klaus and his siblings are neutralized, Hope has been separated from her father. Hope now waits for the day, with her mother, when she will reunite herself with Klaus. They were separated for five years until Hayley finally woke Freya who cured Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and, together, saved Klaus. Klaus was brought home by his family and, despite initial nervousness on both sides, Hope and Klaus reunited and shared a lovely, peaceful day together. They are known as Klope (Kl'aus/H'ope). Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series In Bring It On, Klaus slept with Hayley Marshall and conceived their baby daughter Hope. Although, neither were aware that the union will end in a baby - as both know that vampires can't have children. In The Originals, Klaus, upon learning of Hayley's pregnancy, did not want anything to do with Hope at first, partially due to the fact that he was in shock because he was under the impression that, as a vampire, he could not procreate. He later changed his mind after he remembered how his step-father, Mikael, condemned him from the day he was born. Klaus did not want to become like Mikael, and he did not want his daughter to have the same upbringing as he did, so he decided to take an active role in her life in order to be a better father than the one he had. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In Exquisite Corpse, In Fire with Fire, Klaus finds Hope in a car on the middle of the road. In Ashes to Ashes, Klaus pretends to be on Dahlia´s team in order to save Hope. He then holds her after Dahlia had got some of her blood. He then leaves Hope with Cami. }} |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, Klaus is taking care of Hope being a lovely father but still refusing to help Hayley. In You Hung the Moon, Klaus is afraid that Hayley is dead because he is scared of losing Hope forever. He then fights with Hayley but gives up knowing he had lost and that his daughter is watching. When Hayley and Jackson show Hope their flat Klaus gets really mad breaking his glass knowing he just lost his daughter. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Jackson Kenner is killed by Tristan de Martel as revenge against Hayley for torturing him, therefore Hayley can no longer keep Hope away from Klaus, as the apartment she living in was in Jackson's name. In The Bloody Crown, Klaus is forced to write a goodbye-letter to Hope being he doesn't know when he will be able to see her again. Klaus sacrifices himself to save the rest of his family. Klaus now must endure a painful slumber under Papa Tunde's blade and Marcel's vengeance. Hayley later opens the letter and smiles at what Klaus wrote to their daughter. |-|Season Four= In No Quarter, Klaus mentions to his hallucination of the late Camille O'Connell, that deep down he doesn't want Hope to end up like him, or be the kind of father to her like Mikael was to him, Klaus is also terrified that he may fail his daughter as her father. After being rescued by his half-siblings and Hayley from Marcel, he is reunited with his daughter. However, they do not have any direct interaction, as Hope is sleeping. Klaus is also angry because he missed five years of his daughter's life, due to the actions of Marcel, as he hates the latter because of this. In Haunter of Ruins, Klaus finally directly meets his daughter, as both are surprised to see each other. Hope immediately recognizes and knows who Klaus is, despite the fact she had never met or seen her father's face before (but she is unaware of Klaus' dark history), however, she is also initially nervous of Klaus. He spends all day bonding with his daughter, and making up for the five years they have missed together. He also discovers that his daughter is an artist (a painter, like himself) much to his joy. She is also happy that she has her father in her life, after spending the whole day with Hope, Klaus openly expresses his pride for his daughter to Rebekah, stating that the latter is an art prodigy. Quotes :Klaus '''(to Hayley): "''How's our littlest wolf?" '' ---- :Rebekah' : "''She looks like her mother. Maybe there is a God after all." :Klaus: "She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes. That's all me." :Klaus: "This city would of seen you dead, but I will have it your home." : - From a Cradle to a Grave ---- :Hayley: "I am a mess! I cry all day, I feed all night. All I can think about is how much I miss my daughter." : Klaus ': "''Do you think you're alone in that pain?" : '''Hayley: "Have you even thought about her once?" : Klaus ': "''I have not stopped thinking about her! When it pains me, I seek comfort in the idea of what I will do to those who would harm her." :- Alive and Kicking ---- :Klaus' (to his hallucination of Camille about Hope): "''When I see my daughter, she will run into my arms. She will look at me and know that I love her. I would do anything for her. : - No Quarter ---- :Klaus: "You, love, are the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. You are going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen, and nothing will scare you." :Hope: "I know what you are, you know. Strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all the bad things away." :Klaus: "What bad things?" :Hope: "Just bad guys. Monsters, people who are mean, selfish and angry." :Klaus: "Nothing is going to harm my little girl. Nothing will even get close. You are all that matters to me." : - Haunter of Ruins ---- Gallery |-|Season 1= Hope mikaelson.png|Hope Mikaelson Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah 1x22.png|Klaus and Elijah discuss the safety of Hope The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg Originals-season-finale-klaus-hope-rebekah.png Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png Originals 22.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals209-0632KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0633KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0636KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0643KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0790KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0792KlausHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg TO_214_0908Cami-KlausHope.jpg TO_214_0981KlausHayleyHope.jpg TO_221_1263Klaus-Hope.jpg TO_221_1268Klaus-Hope.jpg Normal_originals222_01363hope-klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01384klaushope-marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01460klaus-hope.jpg Normal_originals222_02926KlaysHope.jpg Normal_originals222_02943Hope-KLaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02985KlausHope.jpg Normal_originals222_03005KlausHope.jpg |-|Season 3= TO_301_0118Klaus-Hope.jpg TO302_1398KlausHope.jpg TO302_1457KlausHope.jpg TO302_1519KlausHopeJackson-Freya.jpg |-|Season 4= TO402-135-Klaus.png TO402-136-Hope.png TO402-138-Klaus~Hayley~Hope.png 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Klaus-Hope 1.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Klaus-Hope.jpg Trivia *Originally, Klaus wasn't interested in his child, but he eventually accepted her because he doesn't want to end up like his own step-father Mikael. * Klaus says that his child is "the only thing on this earth that matters" to him. * In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus had a vision of his daughter. * Klaus revealed the name of his daughter in From a Cradle to a Grave. She was named Hope, likely because she was said on multiple occasions to be Klaus' (and the Mikaelson family in general's) hope for redemption. * Klaus' daughter was born in New Orleans but was conceived in Klaus' birthplace of Mystic Falls. * Klaus forgives Marcel after he saves Klaus' daughter in From a Cradle to a Grave. * Klaus and Hayley decide to send Hope away from New Orleans in order to keep her safe. * Klaus tells Rebekah that in spite of their differences, she is the only one he could trust with Hope's life. * Klaus promises Hope that she will come back to him one day. * Hope is now the only being on earth who can sire hybrids, since Klaus can only successfully create them by feeding those in transition to become hybrids the blood of a human doppelgänger, and there are no longer any human doppelgängers who are alive. ** Though by the end of The Vampire Diaries season 6, Elena became a human doppelgänger again by drinking the second cure created by the Gemini Coven's prison dimension however it's unknown if Klaus is capable of siring hybrids with her blood again as it became the cure upon her consumption of it which cures immortality and she is also currently within a magical slumber. * Klaus joked that there is a hint of the devil in Hope's eyes, which he claimed she inherited from him. * Both Klaus and Hope are the first of their kind to exist. Klaus is the Original hybrid and the first undead werewolf-vampire hybrid to ever exist, while Hope is the first truly alive werewolf-vampire-witch hybrid. * Klaus' daughter Hope is the person he loves the most in the world. * Klaus is very protective of his daughter. * Klaus would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his daughter. * Klaus' siblings believe that Hope is the key to Klaus' redemption. * Klaus is willing to sacrifice himself for Hope's safety. * However, unlike Hayley, Klaus is not willing to sacrifice his friends (Marcel and Camille) and his family (Elijah, Rebekah and Kol). * Since the birth of his daughter, Klaus has become somewhat more selfless. * In Chasing the Devil's Tail, Klaus mentions to his biological father, that he will not make the same mistake with his daughter Hope like Ansel made with him. * In Chasing the Devil's Tail, Klaus called her his "little girl". * Klaus has been weakened by Esther's necklace to hide his werewolf strength, while Hope's magic has been hidden by the bracelet that Kol made and which Jackson puts on Klaus' daughter's wrist. So both have been weakened by their mothers with magic objects. ** Though while Esther did it to hide her secret, Hayley did it to protect Hope. * Klaus calls his daughter "his littlest wolf" again in Ashes to Ashes. ** He coined this nickname in From a Cradle to a Grave. * Hope and Klaus have a strong bond. * In Fire with Fire, according to Rebekah, Klaus will kill anyone who tries to take his daughter away from him. * Klaus wrote Hope a letter in The Bloody Crown, that that explains why he is absent. * In Gather Up the Killers, Klaus tears out the throat of Alistair after he threatened to kill Hope. **Hope is seen sketching, just like her father has also been seen doing. *In Haunter of Ruins, it is revealed that Klaus and Hope have most, if not a lot of things in common; they both like to paint, they both like the color orange and they both are immensely powerful supernatural beings. Videos The Originals 1x20 Klaus is having dreams about his daughter Klaus Gives His Daughter To Rebekah TO 1x22 PT 17 See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed